flor
by salem misao
Summary: pensamientos de cierto demonio, respecto a su pequeña flor, y un interesante desenlace acompañado de la cancion flores


Hola, aquí les tengo los pensamientos de cierto demonio, respecto a su pequeña flor, su pequeña rosa.

No esta basada, sino que acompañada por la canción "flores" de Caféta Cuba, espero les guste es mi primer intento de la serie yu yu hakusho, por favor dejen sus comentarios, dudas, o lo que sea.

Publicidad: los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen...y etc.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Flor_**

Siempre tuve miedo de reconocer lo que sentía, pero luego de un tiempo comprendí que era lo único, aparte de un compromiso para salvarme a mi mismo, era una especie de lazo que manteníamos, que nunca comprendí bien, ahora que por fin tengo una idea de lo que siento, no se como expresarlo, maldita sea la hora que sentí esto, por ti...

Ahora, solo quiero estar a tu lado, como sea. Por eso me conformo con escucharte, con sentirme a mi lado, aunque solo hables de tu escuela, y de esos compañeros ninges que tienes, que al parecer no son agradables, por eso estas conmigo, por que solo yo tengo el privilegio de considerarme tu amigo.

_Ven y dime todas esas cosas,_

_Invítame a sentarme junto a ti._

_Escucharé todos tus sueños_

_en mi oído._

Amistad, eso es lo único que me mantiene a tu lado, me cuentas tu vida y yo solo escucho perdido en tus ojos, creando fantasías en mi mente, ya que solo eso me queda.

_Y déjame estrechar tus manos,_

_y regalarte unas pocas de ilusiones._

_Ay, ven y cuéntame una historia_

_que me haga sentir bien._

_Yo te escucharé_

_con todo el silencio del planeta,_

_y miraré tus ojos_

_como si fueran los últimos de este país_

Desearía entender, como pase de ser un demonio de carácter fuerte, frío como el hielo y despiadado, a un maldito romántico, eso es lo que puedes lograr en mi. Pero no me aguantare mucho, esto me esta haciendo enloquecer, debo sacarlo, debo decirlo. Hoy, que nos veremos en el parque como siempre, cuando te vas a sentar a los pies del árbol donde yo siempre duermo, y me hablaras, de tu vida, de tus deseos e ilusiones, y yo escuchare como siempre sin responder, pero solo tu sabes interpretar mis silencios, y comprendes que te escuchado, como siempre. Solo tu me conoces lo suficiente, como para comprender mis silencios.

Hoy será diferente, cuando te sientes como siempre, yo bajare de mi ramo y a tu lado me sentare, me miraras asombrado, pero luego sonrieras, como siempre y seguirás.

_Déjame ver cómo es que floreces_

_con cinco pétalos te absorberé,_

_cinco sentidos que te roban_

_sólo un poco de tu ser_

Aunque suene patético y degradante, en mi mente eres mi flor, aquella que aun no florece, aquella que solo yo veré su esplendor, porque serás mío, eso tenlo por seguro. Todos tus sentidos se desbordaran cuando estés con migo, sentirás lo que nunca sentiste, y de esa forma sabré que tengo parte de tu ser, y solo así quedare contento.

Que no haría por ti, que cosas ridículas o difíciles para mí, haría por ti. ¿Cambiaría? Por supuesto que no, tu me tendrías que querer como soy, y yo a ti.

_Y que cada estrella_

_fuese una flor,_

_y así regalarte_

_todo un racimo de estrellas._

Me percato de que me miras en busca de una respuesta a esta conducta tan anormal, el hecho de estar sentado a tu lado y observarte. Perderme en tus ojos es mi mayor diversión, y pienso que si perderme en ellos es tan agradable, como seria perderme en tu boca. Deseo intentarlo y lo hago. Me acerco a ti y con una mano en tu mejilla te atraigo hasta mí, para así perderme en tu boca. No respondes al principio. No me importa y te comprendo, debes estar aun asombrado por mi actitud, quien se lo esperaría de mí después de todo. Lentamente, rodeas mi cuello, y yo te abrazo para profundizar, l que siempre desee.

_No dejes que amanezca,_

_no dejes que la noche caiga,_

_no dejes que el sol salga,_

_sólo déjame estar junto a ti._

Sueño que esto sea eterno y así lo haré, quieras o no, pero ambos sabemos que si, que te dejaras caer en mis brazos. Te conozco, baka kitsune, tu sientes lo mismo que yo, por que más me correspondiste. Siempre que venias y me hablabas, ni a ti te interesaba lo que contabas, con saber que yo estaba allí escuchando, te bastaba, tu también te conformabas con solo estar a mi lado. Pero te advierto, que no me conformare hasta que seas solo mío de verdad, entonces recuerdo que tu casa no esta muy lejos. Te lo propongo, tu solo sonríes.

Mi flor a florecido, y es solo para mí...

Fin

By: Salem


End file.
